Pink, Black, and Blue
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy, Sonic, and Shadow are the only survivors from an explosion that killed all of their friends. Now they're out to get Eggman. I couldn't figure out a really good title for this so I winged it. Review and Enjoy!


Don't Let Go

Pink, Black, and Blue

Sonic, Shadow, and Amy were trying to find away to destroy Eggman's base. They were the only ones who survived the explosion of the last one. It broke Sonic's heart knowing that all of his friends were half gone. Shadow didn't show it but he really missed Omega and Rouge. It made Amy cry every time she thought about them.

"Alright guys. We need to get rid of this base and move on to the next one. Remember, if anything goes wrong use your wrist communicators. We should split up and search the base for anything we could use." Sonic said taking charge.

This annoyed Shadow but he went along with it. Amy on the other hand didn't like his last idea. The last time they split up it ended up with them watching their friends die.

"No." Amy said. Shadow looked at her then back to Sonic.

"We don't have time to argue Amy." Sonic said.

"The last time we split up our lives were destroyed!" Amy yelled now crying.

Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him then to Sonic. Sonic was looking at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Ok then. We stick together. It'll take longer that way but at least we all know we're safe. Let's go." Sonic said walking ahead. Shadow followed. Amy was behind them with her head down. Shadow saw how sad she was and stopped walking so she could catch up.

When Amy was right next to him Shadow took her hand and walked beside her. Amy knew he was trying to make her feel better. She squeezed his hand as a sign of thanks. He looked at her and smiled. Amy smiled back. Shadow winked and looked ahead with his expression changing back to normal.

They continued to walk through the base with no sign of danger. They came across a room which appeared to be burned. Inside was a skeleton on the ground. Amy teared up and hid her face in Shadow's fur. Shadow hugged her to calm her down.

Sonic grimaced at the sight and moved on.

"What was that?" Amy asked still hugging Shadow. The whole base began to shake and chunks of metal began to fall around them.

"Run!" Sonic said.

Sonic and Shadow were super fast but Amy was an average runner. She couldn't catch up with them.

"Wait! Shadow, Sonic wait!" Amy yelled dodging metal pieces falling from the roof.

Shadow heard her yelling and noticed that they left her behind.

"Sonic! It's Amy!" Shadow yelled running back. Sonic turned and his eyes widened.

"Amy! No, no one else please!" Sonic said running back with Shadow.

Amy was now trapped. The floor ahead of her fell and now there was a major gap in her way. Shadow stopped at it's edge on the other side. Sonic was right behind him. Amy was crouched in a corner crying. Her side was now being crushed by falling bits of metal. She reached her hand out as if hoping that Shadow could reach her from there.

"Shadow, Sonic help me please!" Amy cried.

Shadow backed away and made a running start to the edge and jumped. He reached Amy who hugged him and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and turned to the other side.

"Hold on Amy" Shadow said calmly.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight. Shadow jumped again and reached the other side. He didn't put Amy down but continued running with Sonic to safety. Sonic was ahead of them. Shadow looked up and was horrified. An enormous chunk of metal was falling towards Sonic.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled shielding Amy.

Sonic looked up and tried to run faster. But the metal hit and smoke went everywhere. Shadow's eyes widened. Amy was yelling for Sonic in his arms. With no answer returning to her. Sonic never left her waiting that long for an answer if it was scaring her.

"Oh my god. Sonic. Not you." Shadow said. He looked away.

Amy cried into his white fur. He could feel the warm tears on his fur. But he knew they had to get out of there. Shadow tried to run but Amy was saying that they had to help Sonic.

"He's gone Amy!" Shadow said now angry. Then they heard a moan.

"Sonic!" Amy said getting out of Shadow's arms.

Sonic was stuck under the big piece of metal. Amy found him and hugged his neck. She cried and kissed his head. Shadow knelt on one knee near his friends. The base continued to fall apart. Sonic coughed and smiled at Amy.

"I'm fine Amy. I just need some help out of here." Sonic said.

Shadow went over and lifted the piece of metal. It was heavy and Amy had to move fast to get Sonic out. Amy pulled him out and Shadow dropped the metal. Sonic stood but Amy noticed that most of his weight was being leaned to his left leg. Shadow went over to help Sonic keep standing. Amy watched as Shadow put Sonic's arm over his shoulder for support.

"Now let's move." Shadow said with Sonic by his side.

Amy nodded and went over to help Sonic. She put his arm over her shoulder and help support them. They walked and tried to find away out but at the same time tried to find away to destroy the base.

They came across a big drop. Shadow knew he could easily jump it. But with Sonic hurt and Amy still shaken up he didn't know what to do. Sonic looked at Shadow and knew what he was thinking.

"Alright. You guys go!" Sonic said pulling away from Shadow and Amy.

"What!" Shadow said.

"No we can find another way Sonic." Amy said hugging him.

"Listen to me Amy. We all can't get out of this. Now go with Shadow!" Sonic said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Amy cried and hugged him again. Sonic hugged her back. He wished there was another way but he didn't want his friends hurt over him.

"Go Shadow! Take care of Amy!" Sonic said.

Shadow looked at him and saw that he was crying. Shadow looked away and nodded. Sonic let Amy go and looked at her.

"Look Amy. I'm still going to be your friend no matter what ok. Now go with Shadow. He'll protect you." Sonic said with tears.

Amy looked at him then to Shadow. She nodded and hugged him again hoping that it would last forever. But sadly it didn't. Sonic kissed her head and pushed her over to Shadow. Amy went to Shadow and looked at Sonic.

Sonic winked and he turned around facing the other way. Amy hugged Shadow and closed her eyes. Shadow held her tight and made a running start. He jumped but almost didn't make it.

Sonic looked at them and gave the thumbs up. Shadow looked back and nodded in a good bye. Amy blew a kiss to Sonic. Shadow held her hand and pulled her away from the drop.

Amy cried the whole way. Shadow looked back at her every time and gave a small smile to calm her.

Amy smiled back and knew that he would find away out. Shadow kept pulling her on. They saw a window and some trees. But it was half way across a bigger drop which Shadow couldn't jump.

"What now Shadow?" Amy asked. Then the floor under Amy collapsed. She fell but held Shadow's hand.

"Hold on Amy!" He yelled now on the ground holding her hand.

Amy was trying to hold on to his hand and trying not to look down. Shadow kept telling her not to let go at any cost. Amy's hand was slipping but Shadow kept a firm grip on her. Amy looked at him and something told her to say something to him.

"Shadow!" Amy said.

"I'm not letting go Amy! I'm going to try and pull you up!" He said determined.

He pulled on her hand but the ground under his stomach began to crack.

"Oh terrific! Anything else you'd like to throw at me!? You already took Sonic, our friends, and now you're going to take Amy!" Shadow yelled at the base. Amy knew he was panicking and tried to help herself.

Shadow kept pulling on her arm but the ground under him kept cracking even more.

"It's useless Shadow! You have to let me go so you can destroy the base!" Amy said partly lying about letting her go.

"I'm not going to let you die here Amy!" Shadow yelled. His arm was starting to hurt but he wasn't flinching.

"Shadow…." Amy said but she was cut off by him.

"Don't tell me what to do Amy! I won't let you go! This base is being destroyed anyway!" Shadow said half angry and half(gasp!) scared.

Amy sensed the fear in his voice and kept holding on to his hand. Shadow brought down his other hand to try and reach her.

"Here Amy give me your other hand!" He commanded.

Amy swung her other hand up and grabbed his hand. Shadow now had her by both arms and was now determined more then ever to pull her up.

Shadow pulled on her arm and saw that she was moving upward. He kept pulling and lifting her up till she reached him. Amy hugged him and thanked him for not letting go. Shadow hugged her back. He was shaking all over.

"Now what Shadow? Where do we go from here?" Amy said still hugging him. Her face was buried in his fur.

"Hmmm…..if I only had a……CHAOS EMERALD!" Shadow said amazed.

Amy turned her head and saw a bright white glow. It was a chaos emerald.

"Stay here Amy." Shadow said. The chaos emerald was at the very edge of the drop.

Shadow slowly but still at a fast pace made his way to the emerald. He grabbed it and went to Amy.

"Hold on Amy." Shadow said lifting the chaos emerald.

"Wait Shadow! We can go get Sonic now!" Amy said with a hopeful smile. Shadow held her close to him and nodded.

"Chaos control now!" He said and they disappeared into a green light.

Sonic was sitting on the floor waiting for his time. Then a green glow was seen. He raised his head and was greeted by a bone crushing hug.

"AMY, SHADOW!" Sonic said in shock.

"How did you? A chaos emerald!" sonic said.

"Yeah. We came to save you." Amy said still hugging him.

Shadow kneeled in front of Sonic and he pulled out the emerald. Amy held Shadow's hand and kept her other arm around Sonic's neck.

"Chaos control!" Shadow yelled. The three vanished in the green light. They made it outside and far from the base. Shadow noticed a robot with a wrecking ball. It had Eggman's symbol on it.

"He knew we were coming." Shadow said still holding on to Amy. Sonic was sitting on the ground growling.

"He wanted the rest of us gone so he can rule the world." Amy said holding on to Shadow.

"Well then I guess it's only fair to play it his way." Sonic said.

"What do you men faker." Shadow asked.

"Simple. Let him think we're dead. He won't be expecting us when we do destroy his other bases." Sonic said smirking.

"Yeah. We have the element of surprise!" Amy said.

"Well then. Let's get you fixed up and we'll plan our next shot. But this time…I'm taking charge." Amy said.

Shadow and Sonic looked at her with raised eyebrows. They smirked and looked at each other.

"You guys need to follow a lady's point of view for a change." Amy said laughing at

them..

Shadow rolled his eyes and smiled. Sonic gave her the thumbs up and agreed.

"Alright boss lady." Sonic said still laughing.

Amy playfully punched him and looked at Shadow. Shadow was laying on his back with his arms behind his head. He was half asleep. Sonic was laying on the opposite side of Amy the same way.

Amy shrugged and laid between them. She grabbed both of them by their hands and smiled towards the sky.

Shadow and Sonic didn't pull away from her. They slowly drifted off to sleep. Amy stayed awake still smiling.

The End

**Not what I call my best story but at least they all made it out ok. Well except for poor Sonic. But we all know he'll make it right. Not all of my stories will have sad endings. I hope I didn't get that into your minds. Not everything I write is sad. But other than that thanks for your comments. I'll be writing and sending a new story soon. Bye!**


End file.
